


And Now, A Non-Musical Interlude...

by DiamondBlade



Series: Chiley Awakening [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondBlade/pseuds/DiamondBlade
Summary: A small one-shot featuring everyone's favorite could-have-been Silver Ranger candidate, Emily the Waitress!





	And Now, A Non-Musical Interlude...

**Author's Note:**

> The text file that I had the beginnings of this saga in had this little story up next. It doesn't really have any bearing on anything, but it does feature Emily the Waitress (she was a side character in the first season - a waitress at the Dino Bite Café whose name tag dinosaur was a brontosaurus-looking one, so I was pulling for her to become the Silver Ranger), so it needs to be included for later chapters.
> 
> Enjoy this little interlude!

It had been a week since Riley confessed his attraction to Chase, and he couldn't be happier. He had told the boy of his dreams that he was in love with him, and had managed to break him of his playboy ways. What could possibly go wrong? He was sitting by the Raptor exhibit at the Museum, writing in his journal, when his phone rang. He smiled when he heard the ringtone. "Hey, you!"

_"G'day, mate! Wanna put another shrimp on the ol' barbie?"_

"I thought you weren't going to do the stereotypical Australian thing anymore, Chase."

Chase laughed. _"I'm just ribbin' ya. Hey, want to do something fun tomorrow?"_

"I'm going to need some more details before I say yes."

_"Aw, c'mon! Don't you trust me?"_ Riley didn't answer. Instead, he glared into his phone. _"Okay, you have a point. Tell you what: You be ready at 5, and I won't drag you out of bed, possibly kicking and screaming."_

"Five in the evening? Well, I didn't have any plans tomorrow night, so... I'll be ready."

_"No, mate. Five in the morning!"_

"Five... In the morning?" Riley's eye started to twitch a little. "That's... Great! I love being awake at five in the morning!"

_"Cool! See you then!"_ Chase ended the call.

Riley slowly put his phone into his pocket. "Five o'clock in the morning... 'Oh, sure, Chase, I'll go with you!' What's wrong with you, Griffin?"

_"Talking to your Raptor pals again, Riley?"_ He turned around and saw Emily standing there. "What exactly did you agree to do at five in the morning?"

"That's the thing," Riley said. "I don't know. Chase told me to be ready at five, or he'd drag me out of bed. Figuring that, by 'five,' he meant 'in the evening,' I said yes. Now, I have to be up before dawn to do who knows what with that da...arn Chase."

Emily looked at him. "That didn't sound like you were going to say 'darn,' Ry. Is something going on between you and Chase?"

_**"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?"**_ Riley blushed a little.

"Oh, come on, Riley. It's painfully obvious. You and Chase are getting together, and I think that it's sweet."

"You don't think it's bad?"

"Heck no! If anyone can tame that playboy, it's you. We went out once... Then, he tried to ask me out again... SEVEN TIMES. It's like he forgets who he's dated."

Riley's eyes narrowed. "Really? He asked you out seven times?" Emily nodded. "Fascinating..." He started to jot down some notes on a blank page of his journal.

Emily tried to get a peek. "What are you writing?"

He quickly closed his book. "Oh, it's nothing." He quickly glanced at his wrist. "Would you look at the time? I've got to go!"

"You're not wearing a watch."

"Bye, Em!" With that, he quickly gathered his things and ran toward the door.

"What are you up to, Riley Griffin?" She looked around. "Ooh, they're having a 2-for-1 sale on tote bags at the gift shop!"


End file.
